RWBY: Unbidden Desires
by princearcheon
Summary: A series of chapters all centered around Blake Belladonna discovering her full arrange of sexual desires after being exposed to various kinks through erotic literature. Through powers granted by a benefactor Blake begins turning all of her fantasies into reality regardless of the cost. This will be an erotic series of varying intensity and covering many kinks. You have been warned.
1. Blake Enters the Viper's Den

**Note: **This is going to be a very smutty series with increasing levels of severity and there will be an overall story aside from just the smut.. I will be releasing new chapters as fast as I believe they are ready to be released. This is my first time letting my writing out for public view so please let me know what you think

It was a gorgeous sunny day all across Sanus and the people of Vale and, subsequently, the students of Beacon Academy could not be happier. As school ended for the weekend, a crowd of joyous students would enthusiastically fill the bright warm courtyard with talking and laughter. Even Beacon's coldest student, Weiss Schnee, couldn't resist the call of a day like this. Team RWBY was among the many faces blessing the courtyard with smiles and laughs. That is, most of Team RWBY was. In the commotion and bustle of energetic students rushing to vacate the classrooms for any number of outdoor activities to take part in, Blake Belladonna had snuck away from her team and in a stealthy rush made her way back to the dorms. It was far from a lack of desire to be social, in most cases Blake would love to be outdoors soaking up sunlight. But today was a rare occurrence. Living in a dorm room with three other individuals meant Blake never had any privacy or time along. Usually Weiss was the cause of this due to her tendencies to be socially isolated in contrast to Ruby, even more so to Yang. On the few occasions Weiss was out and about however the aligned perfectly to allow Blake time alone. There were a few instances where she tried using the excuse of being sick to skip class when all four of them were expected to go, but even those never worked out because at least one of her team members would stay behind to care for her.

Blake arrived at her dorm room and made quick glances in both directions down the hall to make sure no one else was coming up behind her. With haste Blake entered the room and locked the door behind her. The feline Faunus dropped to the floor and scurried over to her bed. Blake once more looked around her to make extra sure no one else was here and with a relieved breath Blake pulled small black box out from under her bed. Back when school began Blake had just started reading a soft-core erotic romance novel called _Ninja's of Love_. At the time she convinced herself that it wasn't for the adult content but instead for the plot. After book number three in the series Blake could not lie to herself anymore. When she was reading the _Ninja's of Love_ series Blake would sneak out in the early or late hours of dark to the dorm bathrooms and pleasure herself to the text, but this stopped when Velvet caught Blake one morning and it nearly ignited her Lapine urges. Blake understood, having undergone her own feline heats multiple times in her life, and wanted to not risk putting Velvet in such a delicate situation that they both may come to regret. She did not want to risk Velvet's future relationships by plastering her name all over the school as being 'easy'.

Ever since that night Blake had nowhere to deal with her urges and this became much more apparent and much worse when the _Ninja's of Love _series of books ceased to quell her appetite for adultery. By the time she had gotten to the end of book three _Jonin's of Love_, Blake found herself immensely unsatisfied and lacked a desire to pursue the series further. She searched book stores all across Vale in search of new materials to fill this void that her erotic literature had left but time and time again what little she could find failed to bring her any kind of satisfaction. Little had Blake known at the time this was because she had been searching in the wrong type of store. It was not until a seedy, greasy little man dressed in an open black suit that covered a maroon sweater vest and orange dress shirt approached her. He had noticed that Blake was a student and questioned why she was searching through books in the adult section of the bookstore. Blake was too embarrassed to defend herself at the time but without needing prompting and with a twirl of his mustache the older man handed Blake a card. "Give this store a look if you want something truly fun." He advised with a weasley chuckle before heading off on his own and leaving Blake blushing all by her lonesome. Blake gulped as she finally came to her senses and peered over the card. "_Pleasure Point, home of the notorious Silver Lounge. Lose yourself in a world of ecstasy." _the card said, the words written in extremely frilly and difficult to read cursive. On the back of the paper card was an address that Blake already knew at a glance was in a less than reputable area of Vale. "Yeah..no thanks." Blake mumbled to herself before leaving the store in disappointment having nothing in hand to satisfy herself with.

Weeks went by since her encounter with the strange man in the bookstore and time had not been Blake friend. She found herself more on edge and her body getting heated at even the most minor of things. Blake had hid herself in utter embarrassment one day after a workout with Team CFVY's leader Coco, where the curvaceous and rather sexually confident team leader had given Blake a firm pat on her behind on the way to the locker room. This was nothing new, Blake had seen Coco do this to everyone on her own team, but the contact was enough to make Blake audibly moan in front of another person. Coco found this hilarious and made nothing of it, in fact her lack of a reaction made things much easier for Blake to get over but having nearly wet herself over something so small pushed Blake over an edge. She had had many close calls up until now but this was the final straw. After getting showered and dressed Blake went into Vale and navigated her way to the address given to her.

It was late when Blake had left and as she arrived to the grungy entrance to _Pleasure Palace _the moon rested just above her and cast the back alley in a faint light. The entrance to whatever this place was left an immediate bad taste on Blake's mouth. On top of it being off the side and deep into an alley, the door itself was down a stairway into a basement much like how she imagined the old speakeasies were like. There was a partially lit neon sign above the staircase with an arrow pointing down, so there was no mistaking this was where the place was. "This is probably going to just be some run down sex toy shop or something." Blake thought to herself as she descended the stairs against her common sense. As she approached the door Blake stopped. This was her last chance to back out, to walk back up those stairs and forget all about this. Blake took a deep breath, she needed to at least check this out and it was not like she had anything to lose by just taking a look at what was most likely just some cheap shop. Blake pulled the handle and to her immediate surprise found it was locked. She jumped suddenly as a slider on the door flew open to reveal a set of spectacularly enticing violet eyes that practically glowed against the dark grey door. "Who are ya? What do you want?" The bouncer asked, her voice on the deeper end for women. Blake shook off her confusion and reached for the card, holding it up for this bouncer to see. "I was told to come stop by here, I'm just uh… looking for some erotic books is all." Blake said, blushing and lowering her voice towards the end. The bouncer looked Blake up and down and then from behind the closed door gave a hearty laugh. "Is that right lass? A small little thing like ya into this sorta stuff? Aight, com'on in." The bouncer said, her ruffian accent a little more audible this time. The locks would click behind the door and it would open for her to reveal a rather brawny and thick woman with a darker complexion reminding Blake of her old friend Sienna. She wore long black bell bottoms and a pink crop top that hid little of her muscular torso. The woman had a rather slender face free of blemishes save for two moles right under her left eye and her black hair cut in a messy bob. Most noteworthy were her sparkling violet eyes and fluffy canine tail. Blake's ears stood on end and she had to resist the urge to hiss as soon as she saw the tail. "C'mon in darling. Name's Ivy an' I'll be your bouncer t'night. I don't bite 'less asked." Ivy joked with a brimming, teeth filled smile as she ushered Blake inside.

As Blake entered the building she would find her senses under assault immediately. The inside of this establishment was much like a parlor that did not even remotely resemble what it appeared on the outside. From the dim color casted by the soft red lights in this windowless room to the soft shag carpet the front looked so much fancier and cleaner than Blake had anticipated. Her nose was being filled with soft and relaxing fragrances that all reminded her of the calming aromas of fresh lavender blooms on a gentle summer day. Blake's ears also picked up the very faint music coming from all around the storefront, a soothing and tranquil composition of classical music played on viola. Blake was stunned for a minute as she took in her surroundings, all things considered this was by no means a paradise but the owner clearly went all out in trying to make their customers feel warm and welcome. Blake was confused as she looked around however, she noticed a series of tables in the back almost like this was a cafe, a counter off to the side with a register and a wall of bottled drinks, and numerous doors covered in black sheet like cloths that blocked her sight as to what lay beyond them. All of this, but no merchandise of any kind for her to peruse through. "Excuse me Miss Ivy? I thought this was a store of some kind but there's nothing here?" Blake asked. "And no one…" she thought to herself, not saying it out loud for fear of upsetting the much larger than she was a woman in the room as she noted the lack of other people.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. Just take a seat an' the Madam'll service ya." Ivy assured as she leaned back against the door with her arms crossed in silence. Blake apprehensively walked deeper into this parlor and took a seat, finding the chairs to also be cushioned in just a way to make them most comfortable. She waited in silence, her heart pounding and mind racing with the mystery of what was going to happen next.

"My oh my what a lovely young woman to wander in my den." Came a quiet, sultry voice from behind Blake. Without warning or time to react a pair of arms draped themselves over Blake's shoulder and clasped together underneath her chest, constricting her breathing slightly with their tightness. Blake in a panic looked behind her to find another woman of fair complexion in a strapless black dress looming over her. She had long white hair that hung down to her back neatly and straight and a very sharp face. Her eyes made Blake uneasy, they were the slitted eyes of a viper accented by a piercing gold. "How very tasssty." The woman said, a small hiss on her 'S' sounds occasionally revealed by a forked tongue flicking out of her mouth as she said them. "Doesss she come to play? Doesss she wish to browse my waress? Or doesss she seek ssomething more…. exotic from Madam Viper?" The woman asked. Blake squirmed uncomfortably, she had not been expecting someone to come up and get uncomfortably close to groping her.

"I-I came to buy some books…" Blake blurt out, her body was getting hot from the provocative contact this woman was making on top of the added pressure on her breathing. Madam Viper released Blake from her grasp, allowing Blake to take in some deep breaths of air while Madam Viper sat down across from Blake. Each of her movements had a sway to it and she moved with such fluidity that it reminded Blake even further of a snake. Madam Viper propped her chin up on her arm and leaned forward, putting the entirety of her large cleavage on display for Blake. "Oh? And what kind of booksss my dear? I have many you see." Madam Viper said with a coy smile, teasing the clearly embarrassed teenager.

Blake gulped, she knew exactly what this woman was trying to do. This viper was backing a frightened cat into a corner.

"I….I….I…" Blake stammered, she could feel her face growing increasingly brighter shades of red. Blake couldn't say this kind of thing to another person, especially a stranger. "I WANT AN EROTIC BOOK." Blake nearly choked out as loudly. For Blake, the room went absolutely silent for what felt like an eternity before Madam Viper stood up and gently took Blake by the hand and pulled Blake up to her feet.

"I have just what you desssire." Viper said with a small flick of her tongue. Madam Viper pulled Blake along through one of the curtained doors into an unlit room. With a flick of her wrist the same red lights would turn on and reveal an entire room full of bookshelves that were entirely filled to the brim with literature. Each shelf was labeled with a different subject matter and at the sight of such a collection Blake nearly lost her breath. "Here you can explore every naked inch of your lussst." Viper said flirtatiously.

Blake walked down the rows of bookshelves examining the shelves, many of these subjects were things Blake never had even thought about in an adult manner and seeing them in such a way astounded her. "I don't even know where to start…" Blake said softly as her hands slid over the many book spines.

"Take your time my dear. I will wait for you up front." Madam Viper assured as she strolled towards the door. "Oh, and by the way. There are cleaning stations in every room. We just ask that you be courteous." She explained to Blake with a wink before disappearing behind the curtain. The statement left Blake red and hot but with the environment around her and now the privacy, Blake couldn't help but let her hand slide down the front of her pants to put a little pressure on the now damp area between her legs.

Blake scurried around the bookshelves for quite some time, her heart pounding and head spinning with the new bounty before her. Finally she made a selection. It did not take long for Blake to undress fully, her clothes in a messy pile off to the side as she positioned herself on all fours with her torso against the ground and butt elevated. The velvety shag of the carpet brushed against her sensitive nipples as she squirmed into position to begin reading. Page by page Blake delved into her new book, this one on hardcore bondage. Page by page Blake's attention never wavered from the content in front of her. Page by page, Blake's hand furiously ran in and out of her vagina with her periodically toying with her clit. There was so much driving Blake mad, there was the book, there was her public nakedness and the possibility of anyone walking in and seeing her as bare as the day she was born, there was the ever growing fantasy of Ivy or Viper walking in and doing things to her, doing the things she was reading about to her. Blake felt the pressure and heat about to erupt within her and dove in fully. As her face went dumb and eyes rolled up, Blake's entire body shook violently as her vagine sprayed the carpet below her with feminine juices. Blake was not quiet about this, her orgasm coming with a very loud and uninterrupted series of moans, practically screaming her orgasm out to the world. With the last wave of pleasure over Blake collapsed limply on the carpet, breathing deeply on each inhale and quivering on each exhale as the residual pleasure washed over her sensitive body with each movement. After twenty or so minutes had passed Blake finally, albeit shakily, rose to her feet . As she stood there in fully nude Blake limped over to the side of the room and grabbed as many towels as she could find in this room's cleaning station and laid them out where she had squirted all over the carpet. "I can't believe…. I just did that…." Blake said to herself between long, heavy breaths.

After getting dressed Blake would head back out into the parlor with a few books of interest in her hands. She was still a little wobbly from her private session and it was all she could to do not trip over her own feet as Blake approached the counter where Madam Viper awaited her.

"Have fun my dear?" Viper asked with a not so subtle smile on her face. Blake's ears drooped and she set the books down on the counter.

"Y-you heard that I guess…" Blake said softly with a little bit of embarrassment audible in her voice. "I'm really sorry.. I made a mess in there and I don't think towels will be enough to clean it." She informed Viper, trying to be at least honest and civil about what she had done.

Madam Viper only laughed at Blake's apparent look of disgrace, to her this was such a commonplace event that to see someone embarrassed amused her. "Dearessst. That is what my _Pleasure Point _is all about. We make your wildessst dreamsss come true. We can do so much more for you than jusssst let you masturbate in public. Sssooooo much more." Viper hissed seductively, leaning in to let her tongue flicker against Blake's ear. Madam Viper would slide a library card shaped piece of plastic across the counter towards Blake. "I am sssure we'll be seeing you again. I went ahead and made you a member card. Go ahead, take a look." Madam Viper all but ordered.

Blake nervously took the card and out of a morbid curiosity flipped it over and upon seeing the front of it Blake choked. For the most part the card was blank indicating spaces for Blake to put her name, age, date of birth, and the like. The picture on the card however was one of Blake on the library floor entirely nude with her legs spread wide and her dripping wet vagina clear as day for anyone to admire. The shame and embarrassment being too much to bear, Blake ran as fast as she could out of the store and into the streets. She would never go back to such a filthy place again. Not ever.


	2. Blake Succumbs to Viper's Venom

**Chapter Warning: **This chapter contains women with male genitals and fellatio.

It had been a few days since Blake humiliated herself at Pleasure Point and she was still livid with herself for succumbing to such baser desires so easily. "Damn it Blake… you're better than this…" Blake scolded herself. She was pacing back and forth down the hall outside of her dorm in an absolute haze. Ever since her encounter Blake had found herself heated much more often over such minute things. Just the other morning Blake had to pry her eyes away from her teammates as they changed, she couldn't help but lust after them for reasons beyond her understanding. It wasn't just her team for that matter, Blake found herself eyeing more and more people around campus that she never would have given a single thought for before. This was why she was pacing outside of her dorm, Blake needed to go in but she also knew that Yang was up late and would be changing to go to class any minute now far behind Ruby and Weiss. She didn't want to risk any altercation with a less than fully clothed Yang, not with her very well defined hips and large bust. Blake shook her head, it was no time for these thoughts.

Blake waited for nearly half an hour and no one came out of the dorm. Even the late members of Team JNPR had left for their morning classes. "Did Yang get up on time?" Blake thought to herself, now pushing the door to her room open. Upon entering the room Blake would be met with the most horrifying of sights. Yang was sitting on her bed fully dressed and looking through the bag of books Blake had brought back from Pleasure Point and Yang did not look disgusted, she looked utterly aroused. Blake tried to back out of the room now, to run away before her teammate could notice her arrival, but it was too late.

"You know, this is much more fun than the soft stuff you usually read Blake." Yang said, her face a tad red but still very overbearingly confident in the face of Blake's meekness. The busty blonde was reading a book about lesbians, except where one of the girls had male genitals. Blake found the concept arousing and wanted to look into it more, the last thing she wanted was her best friend to find out about it. Yang closed the book shut and set it down on Blake's bed with a snicker at Blake's massive blush. "Don't worry Blake I won't tell anyone. Besides, its not even the worst dirt I have on people here." Yang assured, getting up and heading towards the door and Blake. "For example, I know Jaune and Pyrrha have done it but Pyrrha always is on top and she uses a stra-" Yang started only for Blake to wave her hands in Yang's face to quiet her.

"Yang please I really don't need to know that okay!" Blake exclaimed, the thought of Pyrrha on top of Jaune and riding him hard was too much for Blake to handle right now. "Out you go now! Get to class." Blake ordered Yang, getting behind her friend and starting to push her out the door. Yang smirked and went completely limp against Blake's hands.

"Ohhhh nooo whatever shall I dooooo. I can't seeem to moooove." Yang whined loudly, feigning despair as Blake heaved to get her top heavy friend through the door. With one giant shove Blake would push Yang out into the hall and onto her feet.

"GO TO CLASS YANG!" Blake shouted and with a huff she slammed the door shut. Not to any anger from Yang who was loudly guffawing on her way down the hall towards the classrooms. Blake let out a heavy sigh and fell over on her bed, planting her face firmly in the center of her pillow. With her voice muffled Blake let out a long scream to just get all the embarrassment out of her body now. Blake could feel the heat of shame fade away but the feeling she could not get rid of was the now still rising heat of lust growing in her loins. "All Yang's fault." Blake grumbled to herself, sitting up now and collecting the book Yang had found from under Blake's bed. She flipped through it, Blake had already read through all the books she had taken having read through and orgasmed to each one in a single day. Blake didn't know she found a lot of these subjects extremely arousing until she had gotten her hands on them, she wasn't aware that there was just so much that one could do. "It's a shame some of this stuff is impossible though." Blake commented as she shut the book closed and put it back with the others. Blake lost herself in thought now, looking at the bag of now fully read books. "I should return these, I didn't pay for them…" Blake thought, she didn't want to be branded a thief especially since they apparently have her entire body on camera. "Alright, I'll return these tonight and that'll be that. No more." Blake decided. She laid down, content to nap until night time came and she could return the stolen property.

Minutes went by in silence. Then another few minutes. Then another. Blake had too much energy, she couldn't find any sleep so long as she was bristling with lust. Blake tossed and turned in her bed in a restless haze. "I don't need to go back yet. I don't need this in my life." Blake said to herself softly before smothering her face with a pillow. "I don't need it. I don't need it. I don't need it." She chanted to herself this mantra, a futile attempt to suppress her primal urges. Finally Blake bolted upright in a huff and slammed her fists against the bed. "Okay Blake! You win. I'll go return these now and just get it over with. Closure is all I need to forget about that stupid store and those stupid people."

Blake hopped to her feet and threw on black jeans and a white frilled shirt, her favorite set of street clothes. Now that she knew where she was going Blake decided wearing a student's uniform was more likely to draw attention and publicly humiliate her. After tightening her bow and grabbing the bag of pornographic material Blake departed the school, running as fast as she could in a fierce determination to get this over with. However, as Blake sprinted across the rooftops of Vale towards Pleasure Point, Blake couldn't deny that a knot was forming in her stomach about entering the den once more.

It took her naught but half an hour to land gracefully before the doorway. It felt much different being here before this rusty battered door when the sun lit the many dark crevices that had intimidated her only days before. Despite this however Blake still found herself intimidate just had she was before. Blake raised her hand and lowered her head, knocking on the door and awaiting for Ivy to open up her eyeslot.

Just as Blake suspected, the same pair of gorgeous violet eyes appeared before her and even though Blake could only see Ivy's eyes, she could feel the muscular Faunus's smile behind this solid metal door.

"Ah, I see we 'ave a returnin' customer. I'ma need to see your membership card kiddo." Ivy said, cracking the door open enough for her to extend her hand and retrieve the requested item. Blake was apprehensive knowing what was on it and was determined to not allow anyone to see the incriminating piece of plastic.

"I don't need to come in Miss Ivy. I just need to return these books. Can you just take them please?" Blake asked and tried to press the bag of books into Ivy's hand. Blake would find herself not being let off that easy as Ivy pulled her hand back before the handoff could happen. Blake sighed loudly, she wanted this to just be easy.

"No no, sorry kiddo but handoffs can only be done by the Madam herself. Store policy." Ivy said and once again waited for Blake to hand her the membership card. Blake lowered her head in defeat and felt the blood heating up throughout her entire body as the blush came on. With her hand trembling she took the card out of her pocket and presented it to Ivy to examine. The bouncer took Blake's card with gusto and audibly moaned as she examined Blake's slender nakedness and orgasmic mess.

"Hun you are gorgeous, I could just eat out that cute little thing of yours. And more." Ivy gushed, giving Blake a wink in the process after she opened the door for her and allowed Blake entrance. Ivy handed Blake the card back and would grab Blake's rear upon entering, leaning in close to the cat ears hidden under Blake's bow. "If ya ever want to be shown what it really feels like, I am always here." Ivy whispered with a seductive tone, tapping the protruding book that Blake had just packed up before leaving the school, the one Yang had gotten her hands on. Blake gulped at this and couldn't resist looking down and now noticing the enormous bulge underneath Ivy's uniform black pants. Blake's heart skipped three beats and she could feel her thighs begin to moisten significantly. "That's impossible. No woman could…" Blake thought to herself in utter shock before just pushing away and heading towards the front desk, wanting to just leave as soon as possible before she could do anything stupid.

Blake approached the bar counter where Madam Viper stood wiping off shot glasses, she was wearing a similarly revealing crimson dress that sparkled in the light and her silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Blake shuddered once more as Viper's eyes took notice of her and the enticing coy smile dawned on her face. Madam Viper leaned forward onto the counter and exposed the entirety of her cleavage to the oncoming Blake, the dress was so low cut around the neck that the tips of her areola almost showed like this. "I see you've returned for more fun, I take it you enjoyed what you borrowed lassst time." Viper said, wasting no time to start toying with Blake.

Blake set her bag on the counter firmly and tried to keep a straight face despite how difficult this was with her blood on fire. "No. I am returning these and leaving. No more. No less." Blake affirmed with as much confidence as she could muster. Madam Viper looked confused for the tiniest fraction of a second then returned to her flirtatious smile, biting her lip now and reaching over to rest her hand on Blake's. Madam Viper walked with a sway in her hip around the counter and behind Blake, practically pinning her against the counter now as Blake turned to remain face to face with her. Viper pressed her body against Blake's and leaned in as close as she could so that their lips were only inches from each other. Blake squirmed under this pressure and tried to suppress her urges, Viper's body heat washing over her and the contact making it difficult even further for Blake to remain composed.

"I can tell you want it, what I can offer." Madam Viper whispered with a seductive charm in her voice that in an instant melted the bastion Blake had erected around herself. "You jussst need to calm down and let loose your inhibitions." She continued leaning into Blake's neck and nipping into it ever so softly with her fangs. Blake could feel a cool sensation rushing through the area of her neck and quickly spreading throughout her body. It was like a cleansing spray that washed away every sensation of humiliation and embarrassment she felt, it cooled her nerves and anxiety, and more importantly it dulled her inhibitions. Blake felt this mind numbing cool come on and without even thinking she fell into Madam Viper's arms and buried her face in the woman's deep breast. Every sensation was a rush, from the heat and heartbeat coming from Madam Viper's body to the aromas and sounds of their surroundings everything was utterly intoxicating to her senses.

Madam Viper smiled and lifted Blake's chin and locked eyes with her prey. In a soothing voice she asked Blake a very simple question. "What is it you desssire?"

Without a thought Blake blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I want...all of it. I want to know and feel everything. I can't stop thinking about it, from everything I've read to everything I want to read. I want to experience it all. I want to feel good." Blake mewed, her body began to quiver as all her repressed sexual feelings began to rush through her body like a raging wave. She was completely under Viper's spell, for better or for worse.

Blake's captor smirked and looked over to Ivy. "No one in." she commanded with Ivy giving a knowing smile and nod affirmative. The bouncer locked the door and took a seat to watch the show about to go down in front of her.

Madam Viper put all of her attention to Blake now, rubbing down Blake's shoulders with her hands all the way to Blake's hips. Viper leaned in and held Blake's head back while she kisses the side of Blake's lower neck and letting her tongue run along up and behind Blake's human ears. Blake gasped and moaned at the soft, sensual touches but she wanted more, she needed more. Viper took her time however using one hand to undo Blake's bow and send it floating off to the side while using the other to put pressure between Blake's legs and tease her. "P-please… I need more…" Blake gasped as the teasing began to utterly agonize her beyond anything she had ever known.

Madam Viper chuckled and released Blake from her grasp, taking a few steps back and standing with her hand on her hips. "Impatient are we? Well, we can work on that later I sssupose. Fine. Lose the clothesss my dear." Viper instructed. Blake's ears perked up and without hesitation she began to strip down. First her shirt, then her pants, then finally her panties and bra until she was standing there in the middle of the room naked for an audience of two. Blake's nipples stood erect and her vagina was dripping fluids that drenched her thighs. She squirmed in anticipation and excitement, waiting for Madam Viper to do something, anything. Viper was breathing deeply as she paced around Blake and studied her nude form in great detail, almost like Viper was appraising her.

Without warning Madam Viper descended on Blake from behind and ran her hands all over Blake's bare skin. She groped everything she could get her hands on, from Blake's breasts to her butt and vagina. Viper never stayed on one area for too long and after a few minutes would stop completely and return to Blake's front. Blake herself was about to collapse, her face showing nothing but an intense and raging desire to be pleasure and pleasure others. "Why did you stop….?!" Blake gasped out with an airless breath.

Viper smirked and pointed at Ivy. "Becaussse my dear. Not everyone getsss to jusst have my body. Besssides, you seem to have put my employee in a position of dissscomfort. You ssshould help her first." Viper said, clearly amused with herself.

Ivy's tail wagged and in an instant Blake was on her hands and knees crawling quickly across the room to be right in front of Ivy's pelvis. She didn't ask before reaching and attempting to fumble with Ivy's pants but the Dog Faunus would push Blake's hands off and grin. "I got'it hun. Eat up." She teased and pulled down her pants to give Blake a fact to face with her raging erection. Ivy's fully erect penis was nearly a full foot long and as thick as Blake's forearm, it was enough to make the mindless Blake pause in hesitation before Ivy placed a hand on the back of Blake's head and pushed her in. "Don't be shy dear." Ivy said.

Blake gasped as the large penis pressed against her face, the smell of another person's genitalia was absolutely delicious and did nothing but make Blake crave it further. Blake began to lap her tongue against the Ivy's thick shaft, drawing a moan in anticipation from her partner. "Ah, that's the stuff." Ivy sighed out in pleasure. Blake continued to eagerly lick around as much as she could of Ivy's large member, even taking the initiative to go lower and bring her large testicles pleasure by sucking on them.

Ivy stood up however and forced Blake off of her toy. Blake gasped out a "Nyhaa" as her penis was taken away but perked up as the head of Ivy's member lowered and pressed against Blake's lips. "Open wide kid and take a deep breath." Ivy ordered, her own face growing more feral and movements becoming less gentle. Blake did as she was commanded but despite knowing what was coming she was far from prepared for the massive dick to be rammed all the way into her mouth and down her throat. Ivy buried the entirety of her penis into Blake's throat in one forceful thrust. Blake squirmed as the thick presence forced her mouth open as wide as it could be and pushed deep into her throat. Blake could barely breathe, and yet, she wanted more. The feeling of Ivy's heavy balls on her chin and the filling sensation of her throat, it was exactly what Blake wanted.

Ivy began to violently thrust in and out of Blake's mouth. Blake tried to catch her breath when Ivy pulled out but it was rarely enough and she could feel herself suppressing coughs from choking. With each thrust Blake could feel her throat expanding and contracting to fit the brutal assault on her esophagus. Blake felt all of her saliva and Ivy's precum dripping from her mouth and onto her bouncing chest. Ivy would rapidly begin to pick up even more speed and force and Blake felt Ivy's penis begin to swell up even bigger and become more tense. "This is it!" Blake though to herself in a blissful stupid.

With one final push Ivy lodged herself as far into Blake's throat as she could and unleashed a torrent of semen. Blake felt her throat and mouth fill to the brim almost instantly but it didn't stop coming. She tried to keep it in and swallow it but it was too much. With each explosive burst of semen from Ivy more of it would splurt out of Blake's mouth and eventually dribble out of her nose to join the stream falling from her mouth. After a few moments Ivy would finally release herself and Blake would drop to the floor now covered in Ivy's seed and finally able to breath.

"This isn't over left kiddo." Ivy said, drawing Blake's gaze back up. Startled and bewildered, Blake let out an exhausted gasp. Ivy's erection had not gone down in the slightest and she had now taken off her top and stood just as naked as Blake over the already used Cat Faunus. "You still have a few more holes I want to claim." Ivy said with a feral grin, making Blake gulp and wonder just how long they were going to be at it….


	3. Blake's Book of Desires

**Chapter Warning: **This chapter contains women with male genitals and anal fornication

Blake's mind was racing with rabid thoughts and feelings as she lay on the carpeted floor with her face covered in Ivy's thick, hot semen. She was still trying to swallow the massive spray of seed Ivy had left her and Blake could feel a bruise forming in her throat from her partner's brutal thrusting. Blake would find no time to rest however as Ivy bent over and grabbed Blake by her vagina and flipped her over to lay on her stomach. Ivy forcibly arched Blake's back so that her rear was up in the air and face was planted firmly on the floor with her legs squared with her shoulders. "I told you kiddo, we aren't finished yet." Ivy practically growled as her voice began to tremble with uncontrollable lust. "I hope for your sake my cock is lubed up good." Ivy cryptically whispered.

Blake didn't understand at first what Ivy meant by this but as the large Dog Faunus positioned herself on top of Blake with her bare chest pushing into Blake's back and hand resting on the back of Blake's head, pushing her deeper into the carpet, Blake came to understand the meaning. Ivy poked the entrance to Blake's anus with the head of her member and Blake snapped almost entirely back into reality just long enough to know to brace herself for what was about to come. Ivy with one wickedly hard thrust buried the entire foot long penis all the way into Blake's virgin anus and stretched the poor girl to the absolute brim.

"PULL IT OUT PULL IT OUT!" Blake shrieked as she felt Ivy push all the way in. She could feel the large member hitting deep within her, almost as deep as it needed to be to push past her stomach. Blake could feel the bulge in her abdomen of Ivy stretching her out to the absolute limit. The immense pain rippled throughout Blake's body in waves until after a generous few moments given by Ivy to get used to it before she rocked her hips back and left Blake feeling a vast emptiness with only the tip of Ivy's penis remaining within Blake.

A few tears fell down Blake's face and she gasped desperately for air. Her entire body head to to was shaking violently and were it not for Ivy holding her up Blake would have collapsed entirely. Ivy thrust all the way back in once more and would force a loud groan of pain and pleasure from deep with Blake, now encouraging Ivy to truly begin.

Ivy began her thrust slow but after only a few rotations would begin to pick up the pace until she was assaulting Blake's anus as brutally and fast as she had used Blake's throat. Each downward thrust would conclude with an audible clap as their bodies collided and her balls slapped against Blake's perineum. Each forceful thrust was one that turned what little remained of Blake's brain to absolute mush. As the movements of Ivy rocked Blake back and forth it was all she could to keep her eyes open and each powerful movement forced all the air out of Blake's lungs in a powerful moan.

Blake began to squirm as the pleasure replaced the pain in her body and fill her to the brim with bliss in its purest more primal form. Ivy however did not want her mount moving and crushed Blake beneath her weight further. She grabbed and pinned both of Blake's arms down and locked Blake's legs down under her shins. On a particularly forceful thrust Ivy dove in and bit down on Blake's neck, forcing her face hard into the ground. Blake felt Ivy's intense moaning through the bite and all but quivered as she was dominated by this powerful woman. In most of Blake's fantasies she was the one in charge but this was something she had never even thought to consider and she was loving every single moment of it.

Ivy picked up yet another burst of speed and her entire grip on Blake would tighten. Blake felt herself about to burst and felt Ivy about to do the same. In a single thrust that rocked Blake inches forward Ivy would unleash an equally large torrent of semen once more within Blake's now stretched anus. Blake gasped and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as the entire of her insides filled even further and became warm with Ivy's seed. Blake began to tremble as her own orgasm exploded throughout her body and destroy what little sanity she had retained. Ivy's stream of semen would not stop and Blake would begin to feel her stomach bulge, it was just too much and Blake's body would force itself off of Ivy's penis and now the thick member would spray its creamy seed all over her butt cheeks. Blake twitched occasionally, she couldn't move her body was just so numb, the only feeling left was the excess of semen dripping from her butt down towards her vagina. Ivy's penis finally stop spurting out her seed and she would collapse next to Blake in a sweaty mess, heaving herself and equally lost in her own world of bliss.

Madam Viper knelt down next to Blake with an ecstatic grin on her face. She laced one finger from Blake's vagina all the way up to her anus and picking up the sweet mixture of Blake's and Ivy's combined juices. Viper sucked on her semen covered finger and took in all the scrumptious flavors. "Ssuch a divine mix." She gasped in delight before taking another finger and moving over to Blake's front and lowering her finger. "Go ahead and taste your exquisssite work my dear." Viper offered. Blake weakly took the finger in her mouth and lost herself in the flavor of her sex, practically groveling at Madam Viper's finger. The busty snake rose to her feet and left Blake now completely in the palm of her hand. "There are bathss in the back my dear. You may clean yoursself up when you can move." Madam Viper giggled and walked away through on of the curtain doors.

Blake and Ivy both remained motionless for what felt like an eternity just reveling in what remained of their bliss. Finally Blake was the first to move. With great effort Blake shakily rose to her hands and knees, the sudden shift causing more of Ivy's seed to drip from her exposed hole like a waterfall. Blake's mind was racing as her brain rebooted from being absolutely destroyed over the last hour. She couldn't believe she had done something so degrading like this but at the same time, now that Blake had done it, she didn't feel at all ashamed about it like she did with her perverse thoughts on the way to _Pleasure Point_. Now that she had gotten over her nerves and anxiety, albeit with some unsolicited help, Blake felt a wave of relief come over for taking such a leap like this. It was the king of thing Blake dreamed about on those special nights where she'd wake up in a soaked bed. "That...was…. Amazing…" Blake uttered with a ecstatic breath.

"Glad you feel that way too hun." Ivy whispered from the side. She stretched out her legs and adjusted her now limp penis to be hanging down between them before sitting up and casting a still hungry gaze over Blake's naked sperm covered body. "I can't believe you're new to this hun you took my cock like a champ. Even some of my regulars can't even do that." Ivy chuckled and reached over to give Blake's rump a squeeze. "Now come on, let's go get cleaned up." She suggested, now standing and pulling Blake to her feet as well.

Ivy led Blake towards the back of the store where there was a simple but adequately equipped shower and bath. At Ivy's request the two took turns washing each other in the shower before resting together in a steaming hot bath with Blake sitting in Ivy's lap. The two cuddled in a warm embrace that rivaled the heat from the steam and Blake found this extremely serene and relaxing. Ivy kept her arms around Blake's bust and would occasionally lower her head to nibble on Blake's ear or kiss her on the neck, such small pleasantries that were all but absent during their rough intercourse. "I hope you enjoyed it. Truly I do hun. I admit I may have been a bit too rough." Ivy said, breaking their long silence with soft words.

Blake looked up at Ivy, catching her violet gaze with Blake's own gold. She thought for a moment and tried to collect her full feelings. Blake reached up and caressed the side of Ivy's face with a loving tenderness. "It…. was wonderful. I admit, I was extremely hesitant coming back here. I had no idea what was going to happen but deep down I hoped something would happen. I never expected my first time to be with a woman I hardly knew, but I wouldn't discount this as being special." Blake began. "It wasn't tender by any means as I had thought my first time would be and I never thought I would lose my anal virginity before my other one, but it wasn't by any means bad. I am glad I got to experience such heavenly delights. I do not know what Madam Viper did to me, but it completely rid my anxious heart of its worries and allowed me to just melt into the experience and enjoy it to the fullest." Blake gushed over the blissful memory. "Though Ivy, I am curious. How do you uh… have a…" Blake trailed off, reaching down between her legs to gently touch Ivy's penis which was resting comfortably flaccid.

Ivy chuckled for a minute then began to rub Blake's head. "If I had a few lien for every time I've been asked that. Madam Viper gave it to me. The lady has scary stuff she can do for ya if you just ask her and accept her. My lady can make all of your wildest dreams come true." Ivy explained. "I've seen her doing amazing and terrifying things for her clients. I promise you hun, anything you want the lady can provide." Ivy said, seemingly reverent of Madam Viper.

Blake took that information at face value for now and decided to figure out what exactly Ivy meant by that later on when they weren't trying to remain comfortable. Blake let out a relaxing sigh and just nuzzled her head into Ivy's large bust like they were Remnant's most comfortable pillows. "I wonder what Madam Viper can do for me then…" Blake thought to herself, deciding to let the two just enjoy this tranquil silence for the rest of their bath.

After a comfortable silence Ivy would finally rise from behind Blake and take a step around to leave Blake face to face with the penis that swiped her virginity. Ivy pulled Blake up to her feet and the two stood dripping wet in the bath. "Lets go talk to the Madam and introduce you to the life you really want." Ivy offered before leaning in and planting her lips firmly on Blake's. Ivy forced her tongue deep into Blake's mouth and wrestled with her tongue for a bit before retreating and biting softly on Blake's lower lip to break the kiss. Ivy stepped away and out of the bath and strolled out of the hall with an extra sway in her hip, giving Blake an absolutely unobstructed view of her tight and round butt before disappearing into the next room. Blake fell back into the water and screamed out in delight. "I can't believe this happened to me, this is just absolutely wonderful." Blake said out loud to herself. "I need to see where they take my next. I need to have this pleasure in my life." Blake said with utter determination. She rose and took a swift stride out of the bath towards the changing room and quickly dried herself off and threw her pants on but decided to be impulsive, tying her white shirt around into a bra like shape to put it on that way to reveal most of her torso. This was the start of Blake's new life and she was going to embrace it with open arms.

Ready to face her new "friends" as they were, Blake returned to the main parlor where Madam Viper and Ivy were waiting for her. Madam Viper licked her lips as the sight of the more impulsive Blake hit her eyes, she was glad everything worked out. "I take it by the much more revealing attire that you intend to lisssten to our propossitions now?" Viper asked with an alluring smile.

Blake stopped in front of the table and gave Madam Viper a grin that only solidified her thoughts. "Yes. I want it. All of it. Everything you can give me." Blake put simply. Madam Viper reached under her bar and pulled out a little black book with Blake's name written on the cover and slid it across the bar-top.

"Then let usss make the contract. I can offer you everything and all you could ever desire." Madam Viper began, snaking her way behind Blake and stretching her arms under Blake's to grab hold of her bust. In a much more flirtatious whisper she would continue. "And all I require in return iss you. Become one of my petsss and I promissse you paradise. Just sign your name on the cover and have all your dreamsss come true."

Blake looked at the little book, there was something more about it and it was absolutely alluring. Without more than a moment's hesitation Blake would sign the cover underneath her name and the stated name would seemingly pulse for a moment. Blake would feel a rush through her core but it would pass just as suddenly as it came with nothing coming of it. Or so Blake thought.

Madam Viper kissed the back of Blake's neck after she signed the book and would sensually rub Blake's vagina through the fabric of her pants. "Excellent my love, you will not regret thisss." She uttered before removing her grasp from Blake and returning to where she had been behind the bar. "Now, this little book is special and itsss all yourss. It will only work for you. You write down whatever it is your body desiress and it will make things happen free of consequences for the most part. It only has a few rules. My power will not bring dissturbance to those who rest eternally. The powersss will not affect myself in any way. Finally, ssshould you not come to my call the book shall cease to work until you make amendss. Are we clear?" Madam Viper asked.

Blake was confused because what Madam Viper was speaking of sounded an awful lot like magic from the old fantasy books she used to read. "I don't quite understand what you mean." Blake admitted as she took the book in her hands.

"Don't worry my child of sin, it will all make sense in time. Just try it out in your free time. I must now ask however that you return home, it is late and I must get some rest." Madam Viper requested, leaving off to one of the side rooms. Ivy would get the door as Blake moved towards it, spanking Blake and giving her another kiss on the way out. To Blake's surprise the moon was high overhead despite the fact she had arrived just past noon. "Was I really there for that long?" Blake pondered, feeling as though she surely hadn't been within _Pleasure Point _for nearly twelve hours.

As Blake walked back towards the school she fiddled with the little book full of blank white pages. She didn't understand what Madam Viper meant. "So if I just write something it happens? How does that work?" Blake asked. She pulled a pen from her pocket and audibly thought about what she would try out first to gauge this books supposed powers. Blake had an idea, it would be simple enough to try. "_Blake suffers an absolutely mind wrenching orgasm." _She wrote and closed the book waiting to see if anything happened. Almost immediately Blake's knees would buckle in weakness and in the middle of the not so vacant sidewalk Blake would scream out in pleasure as her pants grew immediately moist with her juices. Blake got many looks from the people out in the street around her, most of the men were hiding the fact they now had erections from Blake's moaning and all but a few of the women were shooting her dirty glares.

It took Blake a minute to recover herself and continue on her way back to school. She couldn't believe what just happened, though of course Blake did not have any idea what the book did at all in the first place. Her mind was racing now though, Blake wanted to know exactly what this book was fully capable of and just how much she could do. If it was as great as Madam Viper described it then Blake was sure there was no price she could have paid that was too much.

Blake returned to her dorm room and quietly entered. Thankfully her entire team was asleep and it was easy enough for the stealth trained warrior to get in without waking anyone up. She carefully pulled out a little black box under her bed that she stored things Blake wished to keep safe. Once it was properly stored Blake changed into her pajamas and got in bed, her heart was racing with excitement and Blake was more than ready to try out this wonderful new toy.

**Authors Note: **Hi guys and gals! Thank you for finishing the prologue of Unbidden Desires. I appreciate any and all feedback given and I appreciate the many of you who have read my work so far. I wish to take this time to give full warning that if what you have read in these first three pages is too much you may wish to stop now because this series is only going to get more out there as we go forward. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the entirety of RWBY: Unbidden Desires as it now begins in earnest.


End file.
